


Lace on Cross-Bones

by Hike777



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Drama, Blackwatch, Dubious Consent, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feel free to put your own, Female pronouns, Gabe is an ass, Jack is a Tease, Minor Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Moira is cool, Non-Consensual, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, depends on my mood, might evolve from a two people relationship, shy reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hike777/pseuds/Hike777
Summary: You should've never forgotten your panties on the shower that night...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have another Reaper story that has already all of its chapters finished and I have to update it, but I needed to get this one out of my chest. Enjoy!

You screw up. 

It had been a rather dull and ordinary evening in the Blackwatch quarters. You were sitting comfortably at the farthest table on one of the cafeteria corners. There was a huge unintelligible chatter that resounds all around the room, but to you, it was merely white noise. You were reading some interesting information on plants while sketching an illustration of the provided image. 

Suddenly a plate landed rather roughly on the table you were on. You slightly jumped but otherwise didn't react towards the source of the noise, you merely continued on with your thing. If you had looked, you would have noticed a well known Strike Commander eating a plain sandwich while eyeing your sketch with child-like curiosity. 

He glanced at the paper and then at you, then the paper again. It wasn't long when he couldn't contain himself and spoke to you. 

"That's a badass drawing you know" you faked a genuine smile in return but didn't look up at the voice. 

'Please go away' you thought. The pressure of his stare was starting to annoy you, and instead of moving forward with the drawing you kept retracing the same line over and over again. 

"May I ask your name, cadet?" 

'Cadet?' You finally glanced up, and your eyes widened to the point of scaping your sockets. 

"I-I do have a name" your caught expression elicited a chuckled from the man. " S-Sorry Commander Morrison, I'm (Y/N)" he smiled showing his pearly white teeth and looking like a popular high school crush in a slow-motion scene.

"You know (Y/N), I have a project, and I'm a little bit stuck with it. Would it be possible if you help me with it later on tonight?" 

'What the...?' Honestly, your eyes couldn't widen more, and he couldn't help but smile amused. 

"I-I don't think I have anything on...my agenda, sir, Commander" Thank God your cheeks didn't redden, but your ears sure did. 

"Very well then, I'll expect you in my office by say...eight? Does that sound okay?" 

"Yes, of course, commander" you nodded with a smile. He returned the nod and excused himself from the table. 

Then you breathed. Million of logical questions ran rampant in your mind. Why you? How much of an indecent idiot can you be? Why did you nod so eagerly? 

"God, I'm such an unsociable clutz" you whispered to yourself while leaning on your hand to continue drawing. This time with less concentration.

After that incident, you retired to your small room. The truth was you had hit the jackpot when it came to rooms. Since you arrived later on, most people had their roomies already, so that meant you were going to be alone. The fact didn't bother you as much as you thought it would until it came to be in the group of cadets. That's when you noticed your isolation was molding you into a bit of a loner and a socially selective person. Meaning you started to keep quiet and to yourself, most times passing unnoticed. 

The place only contained a single twin bed, a nightstand with a plain floating light and a trunk in front of the bed containing most of your uniforms, clothing and essential things. You weren't one for packing a lot, and when Overwatch recruited you, there was no time for personal items. So you went on selling and giving away your things only staying with the most important and necessary things. 

The walls didn't contain posters like most cadets' rooms. There wasn't a single decoration except for a small mirror in the wall and the small pot on the nightstand holding a cactus. In your opinion, you weren't this plain. But in this place, you felt like nobody needed to know you, so you didn't tell more than what was necessary. 

The evening rolled by faster than you would've liked. Soon your holographic tablet read 7:45 pm, and you started to panic a bit. You should probably fix yourself. Not that it mattered much, but looks were important in this kind of situations. 

You combed your hair quickly, fixed your uniform, inspected your teeth and breath and complained about your face. Taking your tablet, you walked unnoticed towards the Overwatch division of the building. 

Nerves made your entire frame tremble. You didn't know which made you more anxious, the fact that someone actually noticed you beside the occasional and obligatory hello or that a Commander addressed you. And not any commander, The Strike Commander Jack Morrison. 

Upon arriving in front of his office door, your hand hesitated at the entering pad. You weighed your options: should you enter or is it too late to get suspiciously sick all the sudden? Honestly, your mother taught you better, so with an exhale you knocked on the metal door. Usually, people didn't do that kind of formality. With technology this advanced, it didn't seem to be relevant to most people, but you didn't want any surprises. A muffled come in replied from the other side and with another deep exhale you pressed the pad. 

The door swished open, and the Commander looked at you with a warm, boyish smile. You tried your best to reply with the same mood and hope to God you had succeeded. The office wasn't anything short from amazingly organized and aesthetically professional. 

"For a millisecond I thought you were going to bail on me, cadet" his authoritative voice had an excited chirp to it, but you dismissed it as common. 

Being from Blackwatch, you didn't get to spend time with the glamorous part of the building. Meaning, you didn't know the Commander. 

You put on a mocking hurt expression.

"Oof, then it seems I have a reputation to build, sir" he gave you a hearty chuckle. 

"We'll see, come with me" he approached another door in his office. At first glance, it would be easy to dismiss the arch of the door, but you guess it was designed that way. 

The door swished open, and the commander stepped aside to let you go in first. You almost hesitated, but then proceeded with him behind you. 

The room looked like a conference room with an elongated elliptical table and comfortable chairs. 

You approached the table and looked at what seemed to be plans or blueprints. 

"I need your help. You see I've been trying to map some enemy buildings for infiltration purposes. The system can do it, but we can't risk sending our mapping orbs without being seen."

"So, you took it upon yourself to map the places by hand and memory, incredible," you said in awe of his work, semi whispering the last part. He heard you nonetheless. 

"I don't know much about drawing, and you can see most of it is not straight or accurate. Which is where you come in, (Y/N). I need you to redraw the prints cleaner and with more accuracy. I'll tell you everything that I can remember so you can draw it." 

Doubt started bubbling. Self-consciousness was a torturous poison.

"Sir, I don't want to question you but are you sure I qualify for this. I mean I'm honored by the request, but I don't want to make a mistake that can cost you." 

"I may not know much about you, Miss (Y/N) but I can tell you're responsible and a hard worker. I can trust that. Besides mistakes are part of life, and as Strike Commander, I think I can ignore them" he winked at the end with a smile, and you unconsciously smiled back with a nod. 

"Then let's get started." 

You took this as a practicing experience. You came out of your shell, not all at once of course, as he continued to be friendlier and friendlier. Throughout the night, both of you were very productive managing to redraw two maps and start the third blueprint. 

He brought coffee when you least expected it and told you to rest your hands for a while. 

"I brought cream, milk, and sugar" he settled everything far from the drawings.

"Thanks, sir."

"Jack. You can call me Jack, it's like twelve, so we're practically out of the job." he sipped his coffee, and you smiled at him.

You've been doing an awful lot of smiling tonight. 

"So tell me, how are things over the other side of the wall?" 

"Well, training is harsh but manageable, most days pass by uneventful, and Commander Reyes can be a little..." You didn't know how to insult him gently, so you exhaled deeply, and Morrison laughed at that. 

"So he's that bad, huh?" 

"He's not bad, but he can get overwhelming at times." you sipped from your cup to avoid any more words.

"Don't you mean agitated, angry, moody, sullen, bitter...what's another word for angry?" 

"Irritated" you quipped.

"Irritated" he chuckled " God, he hasn't changed at all. He used to be gentler you know, back when he was starting" Your head tilted in curiosity. " He used to laugh more and smile." 

You gasped in mockery "Nah, I don't believe you. You are talking about Commander Reyes, right? The Commander Reyes? " he smirked. 

"Say how many times have you been on the field?" he casually asked while stirring his cup. 

"It would amaze you, sir, to know I've only been on the field once." 

"Now I don't believe you" he chuckled, and you did the same. 

"And it was accidental. I wasn't even supposed to be there. You can imagine how the commander reacted afterward." 

"You have to tell me one day" you glance at him with a genuine smile and warm tired eyes. 

He got up and took your cup. " You should probably go to sleep, we wouldn't want Reyes to throw a tantrum" you snorted lowly at the remark. "We can continue tomorrow, same time?" 

You picked up your tablet and looked at him. "Same time. Goodnight, Com-Jack" 

"Have a good night, (Y/N)" 

With that, you exited the office. Nobody was supposed to be awake at this time, so the corridors were mostly empty. You made your way to your room, not noticing there was a pep in your step like you were happy. 

You entered your room and gathered your things for a nice shower. Of course, the showers were supposed to be closed. But you were so quiet that you could probably get in and out without somebody noticing. 

How fucking wrong you were. 

You made your way inside the corridor of the empty showers, each one was a like a cubicle with their own hard-to-see door. Picking the farthest one, since it was most likely to not make much noise or echo. You got inside and place your items in a small table coming from the wall. 

The splatter and hiss of the water coming out startled you a bit and you pray no one heard. If you were discovered the would most likely give you a warning or nothing would happen. But you didn't want to risk it, because it meant a trip to the Commander's office. Your goodie two shoes brain kept you on edge the whole time, but eventually, the anxiety rolled down your body like the water. 

"You have 3 minutes to finish, get dress and hide inside your room before I decide to drag you out of there." 

'Fuck' 


	2. Chapter 2

Now, Blackwatch didn't have a fair share of women because most got transferred to Overwatch. All because the Commander didn't favor them a much as Jack did. 

"What's your number, cadet?" you hesitated, and for a second the only sound was the water " Your number, cadet, now!" you flinched.

"BW-123-45-67-53777" Silence. Water. Silence. Water.

"Why are you showering this late, cadet?" Hesitation. 

“I-I was helping Commander Morrison with an important project, sir.” 

Even though you couldn’t see him and he couldn’t see you, he was definitely fuming. 

“ one minute cadet.”

You rushed through, scrubbing like crazy. 

“40,39,38,37...” the more he counted, the more frantic you became. 

Until you were wholly dressed and had everything in hand. With a deep breath, you quickly exited the cubicle without looking at the commander and hiding your face. 

For the most part, you missed the slight shock on his face. Your pajamas consisted of short fluffy pants and a standard white shirt. Yet in the heat of the moment, you weren’t concern about how revealing you looked. 

“Cadet!” You halted and flinched “ I want to see you in my office first thing after training, is that understood?”

You nodded frantically, ( H/C) (H/L) bouncing as you did. He approached you from behind with almost inhuman speed. 

“Is that understood, cadet?” You swore you were going to die from cardiac arrest. 

“Y-yes, sir.” 

With that, he passed you by without even sparing a glance at you and exited the showers. He looks arrogant and prideful as he walked away from you in an intimidating manner. On the other hand, you were petrified on the spot.

It was like having witnessed a great white shark swim by really close to you and completely ignore your existence. You were so shocked at what was happening that you didn’t hear him call you. 

“What are you waiting for cadet, an invitation, remove your ass from the place and get it on your bed, now!”

You nodded and moved very fast and away from him. Once you got to your room, locked the pad and collapse on the bed. You were rocked and not in a good way. Now you had to see him in his office, a small hell. 

“Next time Mr. Jack better give me a hall pass or my ghost will finish the drawings.”

You got up from the spot and went to the trunk. You put all the toiletries inside it along and placed the towel on top of the closed chest. You put your clothes in the built inside the wall hamper, and that’s when you noticed it. Your wine red lacy panties were missing. You shook the clothing, perhaps it got tangled, but nothing came out. 

‘Fuck’ you were definitely going to hear tomorrow. 

With a resigning sigh, you climbed on the bed and went off to sleep. 

Morning came, it was reasonably early, but you liked to train when most people were asleep. Not loving the eyes that either mocked you or unbelievably ravished you. 

After getting ready, you exited the room. Then you wondered if Commander Reyes would be awake at this time. Would he want you at his office now? 

“I don’t think so” you mumbled to yourself and continue walking towards the gym. 

Today’s workout was written in the holographic board. You didn’t complain out loud, but it was a killer one. Nonetheless, you went on with it as quick as possible and exited the gym. You decided to pass by the Commander's office just in case he was inside. If not then you had a chance to compose yourself, shower, get ready for other training and then visit him. 

His door was at the end of the corridor you were currently walking. Your nerves started playing with you. Yet you kept walking forward until you were standing in front of the door. Your hand knocked gently on the door. No response. You knocked a bit more louder this time and still no answer. Suddenly, your hand hesitated at the pad. 

You weren’t actually going to open the door, just check if there was anyone inside. In actuality doing this would merit a warning. But you needed to know for sure before he could use this against you and pin you for insubordination. 

You clicked a couple of numbers in the small thing, and its mechanical voice resounded through the hallway. 

“The office is currently vacant. Zero life forms detected, would you like to leave a message?” 

“No, thank you” with that said you turned and walked away. 

What you didn’t know was that the door was a special one. It had a unique feature that allowed the commander to see who was coming his way without the person knowing. It was built upon the Commander’s request and to his specifications. And he had seen you approach the door. Your gentle knocking made his face scrunch up in confusion. 

“Why the hell isn’t she coming in?” He murmured looking at you with curiosity. 

His eyes suddenly focused on the clothes you were wearing, and he wondered if you were wearing another sultry pair. Just like the one you left on the showers last night. He was angry and embarrassed at you, but couldn’t deny the thoughts that came to mind. 

If he were honest, he never knew you were amongst his ranks. You were so quiet and small, he had nothing against women, but he considered them a bit unfit for the kind of job Blackwatch did. Of course, you had proven him wrong, when sneaked into the showers last night. The way you moved and acted was true to the kind of training he exerted in his cadets. For that tiny fraction, he was proud. But leaving your underwear for everyone to see made him angrier this time than the first. 

When he entered the showers after you’d bolted away, he noticed the wine red pair laying on the floor. He picked the fabric up only to notice too late what it was. His eyes bulged, and something else reacted as well. He had seen his share of women and underwear. He was like a father to most of his cadets. Which is why he was so flustered when the first thing that came to mind wasn’t fatherly thoughts. 

That’s when he decided he was going to hate you. Still, he couldn’t deny himself some twisted fun. He opened the last drawer on his desk and grab the wine red fabric. He pulled it towards his face, they smelt clean after you’d washed them in the shower last night. But there was a hint of your perfume, and that made him smirk. He pulled the pair into his pants and got to work. 

You made your way to your room, gathered your things and went to the showers. Perhaps you would find your lost pair, they had to be somewhere around here. You entered the last stall like last night, but there were still nowhere. With a sigh, you continued to shower and get on with everything else.

After you were dressed in your uniform, you took your tablet and went to the cafeteria. It was 7, so the place was buzzing with life just like yesterday’s evening. 

Just the same, you picked up some breakfast and sat at the same table alone. Suddenly a small plate was placed in front of you. You didn’t look up from your tablet as you continued to read an article. 

“It is very peculiar to see a cadet from your caliber reading a thesis on genetic mutations and biological techniques” the voice was chipped, held some eloquence behind it but still sounded creepy. 

You glanced upwards. You’ve never heard that voice before, and if you had, you never paid much attention to its user. Now you knew why: Moira. She was Blackwatch’s medic and leader of the scientific division. 

“Good morning, Miss Moira” she merely smiled and went on to eat. 

You felt a bit awkward and decided to indulge yourself. 

“May ask how are your studies and experiments coming along?” 

“My dear, if I told you, you wouldn’t understand a thing.” 

“But I can still listen. I do know some things when it comes to science” she stared blankly at you, and for that moment you were nervous again. 

Then she smiles deviously. “Very well then.” 

You both conversed peacefully, you didn’t interrupt her to ask about the things you didn’t get. But upon looking at your face, she knew and explained. Mid-conversation you wondered why people were so afraid by her. She was nice. Her speech was graceful and complicated, just like an average scientist. Her looks were eerie, but that only added to her uniqueness. Perhaps it was the way she did things, a bit gruesome and ruthless just to get results.

Nonetheless, you listened to hear as if someone was telling you a great story. She even dropped a chemistry joke, and it got a hearty low laugh. She seems like a good company. 

Suddenly the nice conversation was shadowed literally by a large shape. The Commander has found you, and he wasn’t happy. 

“Oh, Commander Gabriel, I must say you have wonderful cadets, sir.” 

“Miss O'Deorain” he greeted her and then turned a glare at you “you have thirty seconds to get into my office” he grumbled lowly almost like an animalistic growl. You nodded frantically and bid farewell to the scientist while heading for the garbage bin and out the door. 

“Is she such trouble or so you just hate her out of spite?” 

“Don’t you have people to experiment on.” 

She humphs indignantly and proceeds to leave. The commander stayed put looking at everyone in the room. They were so carefree and joyous at the moment, and for some reason, you just ruined his pleasant view of them. 

You entered the office rapidly and stood in the middle of it. The door swished behind you, and you could practically hear the devil hooves walking around you to sit in his throne. 

You look at his eyes, and he did the same. For a moment you thought you were going to stare into each other’s eyes and nothing else. It would be dreamy if steam weren’t coming from his frame. He was raging. 

“Sit” the single command startled you, but it didn’t bring any other emotion to surface. 

You sat. “Mind telling what the hell you were doing at that time last night?”

“I was helping Commander Morrison with a project, sir.” 

“What kind of project?” You took a breath

“ I don’t know if I can tell, sir” he had it. 

He snapped at that sentence and actually heard it. The man laughed a bit, and it made your skin crawl. You were dead meat, he was going to murder you in his office, and no one would ever notice. 

“Morrison’s...projects are his thug, and I have no business with them” he paused and suddenly sat forwards pointing a finger at you “but you...you are my cadet, and if I decided that you can’t work with him, you have to obey. Unless you want something worse than a warning.” 

You smiled at him, and for a second it threw him off “ of course, sir.” 

“You are to cease any late night sessions with the Strike Commander, I will personally call him to let him know. Since you seem to like coming in after hours, you will be cleaning the showers for a month after everyone else is done. Is that understood?” 

“Yes, sir” he hated how compliant you were. He wanted you to snap at him so he could have an excuse to really punish you. 

“I’m also adding more physical training to your agenda. You seem to need it.” 

“Yes, sir” you didn’t even sigh in defeat or resignation. 

It was making him angrier by the moment. He wanted to grab your pretty little neck and break it. To bend you over his desk, whip your back and spank the life out of you. All the while you took it with a yes sir and nothing else. But he was a commander, and you were a simple cadet. He had to set an example until you broke eventually. 

“You’re dismissed, get to work” he put on his reading glasses and looked at your form. The way your hips seemed to sway as you move towards the door was getting to him. 

After you left, he could still see your moving, and you didn’t even complain after all that. 

“Mcree!” He practically screamed to his screen 

“Howdy, sir” a drawling voice answered almost immediately. 

“Come to my office... and tow Genji on your way here.”

“Will do, sir.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Her...I want you two to follow her. She can’t know you’re there.” 

“I ain’t gonna question your motives, Commander. But why would ya want to follow this particular missy? She is nothing.”

“Well this nothing might be giving off Blackwatch secrets to the strike commander, and I don’t think we’ll feel peachy when they find out about our methods. Now, do you need more convincing?”

The cowboy shook his head. 

“Good let me know anything you see. Here’s the key to her room, be discrete will you? The last thing we need is her finding out and going over to Morrison.”

“We will or at least I will” Genji replied somberly. 

“Good now go.”

Both men casually walked towards your room. They were a higher rank than most men roaming the halls so they knew no one would question them. Yet someone could tell you if they entered your room. So they waited until lunch when the hallways would undoubtedly be devoid of anyone. 

Genji slid the card into the pad, and the door swished open to reveal your sleeping body on the bed. They froze. 

“Well shit, now what do we do?” 

“We keep going, she won’t notice if we are really good.” 

They entered the room and closed the door behind them. It was a blessing you had no roommate, or the task could have been more difficult than what it really was. 

“She literally has nothing.” 

“Well, that’s something. Maybe she’s on da run.”

“You should know.”

“Exactly, I bet the only thing in here are her most important possessions and a couple of clothes.” 

Genji looked at the room, he opened every compartment in the walls, but each came back empty. Except for the hamper. He dived into clothes all the while Mcree was on top of your sleeping form.

Your hair was in your face, you were snuggled into the sheets hugging the pillow. His hand removed your hair from your face. 

“Well, she’s mighty fine if you ask me.”

“No one did” Genji replies in a mocking nonchalant voice. He kept encountering more pretty patterned panties along with uniforms and gym clothes. There wasn’t a single night out outfit or dress. 

Mcree lifted the sheets slowly enough to not disturb you. He couldn’t deny this task was exhilarating and it was sending blood somewhere down his pants. Upon removing the sheet thoroughly, he surveyed your form like he would a dead body. He looked at your arms and thighs for any marks, scars or tattoos. He lifted your shirt, and you opened your eyes. The move almost made him scream

“Sweet oiled baby Jesus.” 

Genji came behind him. “She’s still asleep.” 

“Her dam eyes are open, she’s freaking looking at me.” 

“Ask her something simple.” 

“Umm...are ya sleeping alright?”

You seemed to glance at him and then turned around wholly ignoring his question. He let out a breath he didn’t know was caught. 

“Told you. There’s nothing here. She has nothing” Genji came and perched on the trunk. 

He picked the tablet and easily hacked the access code. He searched through everything. He noted how much you liked to read about anything really. In his eyes you were dangerous, you studied almost anything in this small device. Which could possibly lead to the Commander’s suspicions. 

Mcree continued to search your body. Now that you turned he lifted your shirt more carefully this time. There was a tattoo on your lower back. A black raven with open wings. 

“Well, would you look at that. Seems to me she does know how ta have fun.” 

He lifted your hair from your neck and found another tattoo hidden behind your ear. Three sparrows flying away. For some reason this made Genji’s heart flutter for a second. 

“Maybe she belonged to a gang.” 

“Or she really likes birds.” 

“Pffft, you wouldn’t last a second in the mafia, cowboy.” 

“All I’m saying is that maybe there’s no meaning behind them ya know.” 

“Whatever let's go” Genji opened the door, and Mcree made sure everything was left like it was. Then they both left. 

They were walking down the hallway when Genji threw something at Mcree who successfully caught it. It was a black lacy underwear. 

“My, my, she does know how to have fun.” He smirked, Mcree went to give it back, but the ninja refused them. Instead, he pulled out another white pair from his pocket. 

“I have my own” 

They shared a laugh while walking away from the cadet quarters section. 

You woke up in the afternoon with a startled jump. In your dreams, two shadowy figures were rummaging through your room while touching you. It unnerved you to no end. 

After getting ready in your uniform once more, you grabbed your tablet and made your way to the training area. Even though they didn’t want you in combat, you still practiced just in case. Also to keep you sane. 

Then you remembered that the Commander had assigned you more training in the evening. Two hours of training almost to pass the time while everyone else showered. The schedule didn’t say anything, and you didn’t ask, but it surely conflicted your evening with Jack. 

Jack. The high school crush Commander. With his perfect white teeth, blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He was a dreamy guy and also a gentleman. You had to make sure he knew they why behind your rejection to this evenings escapade. Perhaps you would catch him at supper. 

You went on with weapon training smoothly. Until supper came around. You made your way to your room and into the cafeteria. Picked whatever was to your liking and sat at the exact table you always sit. It was alone today. You opened the tablet and continued reading this mornings article. 

In the middle of reading, someone sat down beside you. Still, you paid no mind to them and continued with the text. 

“You know we have to stop meeting like this. People might speculate somethings going on” it was Jack. 

You chuckled, yet continued to look at the tablet. 

“That’s why I don’t make eye contact with you, sir.”

“Good camouflage... Reyes called me he told me you told him about the project.”

You sighed unimpressed “ it’s amazing to know the lengths some people would go to be important” you mumbled yet he caught it and laughed. You reddened. 

“Oh God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean...” 

“It's alright, it’s true though. So you didn’t actually tell him.” 

You finally glanced up at him with a smile “ you remember when I told you about my accidental deployment?” He nodded

“Well last night he caught me in the showers, and it went something like that. He questioned me this morning telling me how I was to cease our sessions.”

You both laughed together. “You’re still coming, though?”

“It won’t be at eight, but yes I’m still coming.” 

“You know, with that kind of determination and charisma you’d fit well in overwatch.” 

“Oh nonononono, sir, I don’t have charisma” 

“So it's only with me then. How about your friends? Do they get to see this side of you?” He was actually curious. 

“I... don’t have friends, sir,” you said with a small smile.

The fact actually saddened him. You were a nice young lady, of course, he could almost be your father, but there was something about you that was attractive. Not only physically, but when you spoke the way you expressed yourself and how you would laugh was in itself a spell. He could be with you, and he was sure you would cheer him up. Jack didn’t even know you that well, only what the files told him, but he was sure you had many friends.

“Well, Miss (Y/N) It would do some good to have friends.” 

“Aren’t you my friend, sir?” He was thrown off by the innocent question. You weren’t looking at him, just your tablet in a display of disinterest for the others. 

“Yes, of course.” 

“Then I don’t think I need many friends, sir. I’ll see you tonight.” 

“I’ll bring lots of coffee” you smiled at that and gathered your things to leave. 

To say he probably looked star struck was an understatement. For some heartwarming reason, your request was something he’d honored even after the fall. 

He watched you leave and get lost into the crowd of agents. He truly wanted to know you better. 

You made your way towards the exit, not even acknowledging the cowboy and the ninja’s eyes on your form. They had seen the whole ordeal with the strike commander and were already moving behind you. 

“She has spirit.” 

“She’s a fool.” 

You went into your room, changed your clothing and exited towards the training ground. Two hours of training and then hitting the showers to later clean them. You had to come up with a plan that would cover your absence. But how? 

Then it hit you. You would train, after training you could help Jack and then head towards the showers to shower and clean them. 

“Good,” you said to yourself and with the tablet in hand head over to the training ground.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 7:00pm. The only ones that trained at this hour were the ones in detention like yourself. Today there seemed to be no one, which was good for you. No embarrassment. As you were stretching while looking over the exercises on the board, the doors opened. You didn’t glance at first, probably someone late. It didn’t concern you, so you didn’t look. Of course, curiosity was getting the best of you, and you pretended to move away from the board to stretch better. 

Fuck

Standing in front of you, was no other than the Commander himself. He was dressed in training clothes and had his usual serious face. Your eyes widened but went back to normal as you continued to stare at him. 

“Are you going to look at me for the two hours or are you actually going to train?”

You nodded slowly confused with his presence and went to tie your hair. 

“You’re too slow” he mumbled under his breath and went to punch you. Startled by the action, you deflected the punch while grabbing the hand and pulling it towards your waist. 

It was down so quickly that he almost didn’t have time to block your punch. Realizing what you’ve done, you let his hand go and retreated slowly. Your hands covered your gaping mouth as you watched him straighten his form. 

“Sorry, sir.”

“You have a nice posture, Miss (Y/N). But you’re not quick enough. From now on, we are going o have this extra training session until I think you are fit enough” you nodded and there it was again the compliance that angered him so damn much. 

It almost made him violent just to see your form, then you had to go ahead and nod obediently. It infuriated him and made him want to break you. 

“Let’s begin” he grumbled low and almost menacingly. 

Both of you trained together, sparring and practicing techniques and moves. Until you felt your legs wouldn’t sustain you much longer. 

“That’s enough. The two hours are off. I expect to see the showers immaculate tomorrow” he chuckled darkly while leaving the room. 

On the other hand, you collapse in the spot. Laying down, the floor was so nice and cool it helped your aching muscles. 

You had 20 minutes before going to Jack’s office. So you wobbled towards the gym door and exited. Still unknown to you the two figures in the shadows eyeing you. 

“Told ya she has spirit.” 

“Her form is still sloppy.” 

You went to your room and changed into more comfortable clothing, washed your face on your way to the office and knocked on the door eagerly. You heard the middle come in. The door opened, and he looked up from his paperwork. He smiled. 

“Aha, you’re just one hour late, cadet.” 

“Sorry about that, Commander. Had a little encounter of the third kind at the gym.” 

“It’s alright. I brought coffee.” 

“Perfect, I brought...my tears” you both laughed and went inside the conference room. 

You drank coffee with Jack as he kept telling you about the buildings. At some points, he would tell you the story behind the memory, and you would listen to him just like you did with Moira. 

After spending some quality time with Jack, while still drawing, he left for a moment to collect something in his main office. You straightened your back and continued to pull, being with jack put you in a better mood, a happier one. 

When he came back, you had fallen asleep on top of the drawing. Your relaxed form gave way to short quiet snores. He found the sight adorable. The way your hair draped over half of your face, obscuring your eyes but leaving your nose and lips to the view. He smiled at the sight and proceeded to softly shake your shoulder. You woke with a start and immediately went to keep drawing mumbling a ‘So sorry Commander.’ 

“You know what is way past your bedtime, why don’t hit the hay.” 

“But Commander is alright I can go for a little bit longer.” 

“It’s Jack now, (Y/N)” he smiled “and you have to sleep” you nodded reluctantly and gathered your things. 

The commander cleaned the desk and tuck in a rolling portfolio the blueprints. You exited the conference room with him, and as you were leaving, you glance at him with tired eyes. 

“Have a good night, Jack.” 

“You too, (Y/N)” 

You walk outside to the corridors, and although you were indeed tired, your face was brighter, and you were happy. You knew you had to clean the showers now, but you were too calm and joyous to care. That is until you actually went to the showers with your toiletries and clothes in hand. The place was always clean, but tonight it seemed as if a party went down.

There was water everywhere inside and outside of the cubicles, some toilet paper stuck on the ceiling and was that...cum?

Utterly disgusting. You went to the last one, which was actually the cleanest one by far. You placed your clothes on the small table and proceeded to look for the cleaning supplies. 

As you exited the stall, someone came in. It was the cowboy, one of the high rankings among we the cadets. He was dressed In nothing but a towel on his waist. Water glided down his bare chest and as if it wasn’t enough light gleamed on top of him like a spotlight. 

“Howdy, darling” he stored something black in the towel. 

You nodded blushing and avoided eye contact at all costs. Your rounded his form and went about as if nothing was going on because nothing was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

The cowboy couldn’t deny the perfection of their situation. You and him all alien in the showers no less. Him practically naked with your panties inside the towel, and you dressed in a plain black shirt and cargo pants. He could almost taste the sex in the air. Not to mention the cyborg was probably around as well. They might just have some fun. 

You brought out the mop and a bucket. There was also a small rag and some detergent. You started mopping the floors when Mcree began talking. It put you on edge. 

“You know if you wanted to get jiggy with me, you didn’t have to go through all this trouble.” 

You froze and slowly turned towards the man “Excuse me?” 

“Come on, darling” he approaches you like a someone would a dove. 

“What the-No, I don’t want to get it on with you. I’m here on Reyes orders.”

“Are you sure, girlie. There’s something about da ain’t right.” 

You kept looking at the man as he slowly approaches you. You didn’t back away; instead, you held your ground. Mcree got very close to you to the point were he face hovered part yours. Yet you didn’t cower. 

“Fo tells me what the fuck is wrong” he chuckled and smirked darkly. 

Before you could react, his mechanical arm shot out and grabbed the back of your neck tightly. He then threw you into one of the showering cubicles. Your head banged the wall, and you fell limply on the wet tiles. 

There’s a ringing in your ears as you look around disoriented. You didn’t see how he approached the cubicle and got inside closing the door behind him. He then turned the shower on, and the roar made you cringe. 

Something must be really wrong for you to be seeing double, but you’re pretty sure there’s someone else in here. You stand wobbly and lean against the wall, breathing hard. 

“What do ya say? Does she look like a double agent to ya?” 

‘What the fuck?’

“She looks like she wants to talk”

The other figure is revealed to be Genji, another high rank among us. He seemed ready to pounce on you, and you started to move. Bad thing though, your headache is making you a bit sluggish, and he catches your wrist. 

You whimper and to both men is the most adorable thing. Genji holds your wrists against the cold and wet tiles, while Mcree comes around to block your only other exit. 

“So tell us, are ya telling on us or does tha mighty Strike Commander needs a partner in bed?” 

You couldn’t concentrate on his questions, but you heard them. The thought made you cringe. 

“N-no” you groaned, and Genji didn’t seem to like the answer as he squeezed your wrists painfully. 

“Ohh swing and a miss, darling. Gonna ask again, maybe ya didn’t hear me very well” he grabs your head and push it back against the tiles once more earning another whimper. “What are ya doing with Morrison, girlie?” 

“No-nothing” 

“She’s not going to say anything” Genji replies as a thin line of red mixed with the water and rolls down the tiles. 

“Fine, that don’t mean we can have some fun. I really wanna see if she’s wearing one of those pretty panties” Genji nodded and let your wrists go. 

Your body slipped down. Your heart was pounding in your head, there seems to be a nice ringing in your ears muffling some of their words. Yet your heart quickened when ‘some fun’ was all you understood. 

‘Shit’

You whimpered and attempted to move away from the dynamic duo, but Genji grabbed your ankles. Your hands sluggishly fought against him, and the attempt made him laugh lowly. He dragged you towards him and your whole body laid down completely. 

“Nonononononono” you kept trying to move away “p-please, I-I haven’t said anything.” 

At that, both men tilted their heads curiously and glanced at each other. 

“So ya do know what we’re talking bout.” 

“No... but whatever it is... I said nothing.” 

“Then what are ya doing with the commander, darling?” 

“D-Dra”

“Mcree!” A voice boomed through the showers. 

You gasped and went to call for help, but Genji got to you first holding your neck tightly. Mcree turned the shower off and glanced at Genji, who in turn nodded. 

“Boss?” He replies and exited the shower cubicle with a towel wrapped around his hips. 

“Where the hell is the cadet?” 

“I don’t know, haven’t seen her since she went ta Morrison’s.” 

“Finish here and get out” he turned on his heel and walked away. 

Your only help was leaving, and you had to do something before things got worse. You grabbed one of Genji’s wrists, and his eyes seemed to softened. The. Your other hand hit him unexpectedly in his eyes. He held a groan, and you whispered out loud. 

Reyes stopped cold on his tracks. Without the water to cover the scene’s noises, the echo of the place carried your small sound all the way to the commander’s ears. 

“Mcree?” Jesse swore his entire frame froze, and his blood ran cold. 

“Boss?” Reyes turned and walked towards the man. Mcree didn’t move in hopes that Reyes would stop right in front of him. Instead, the commander moved around him and went towards the stall. Mcree didn’t even try to stop him, he just sighed. 

Reyes stopped in front of the cubicle, then he kept walking towards the last one. He didn’t saw anyone except for your toiletries and clothing. 

“I want you two in my office tomorrow morning.” 

You were trembling in Genji’s hold. The mix of wet clothes, fear, and adrenaline, wasn’t the best. Your last hope was indeed leaving now, and you would probably be torture or worse. The thing is while Reyes back was turned Genji glided towards the opposite side of the showers and into the cleaning supplies closet. 

Now not only was his hand wrapped around your throat but his other one was covering your mouth just in case. 

It didn’t go unnoticed the small line of running blood coming down the tiles. Reyes knew you were somewhere in the showers he just had to play it cool and wait. So he left the room and waited outside. 

Meanwhile inside, Genji threw you to the floor in front of Mcree. 

“That was pretty close.” 

“If you ask me, we could use some rewarding.” 

Surprisingly, Mcree shook his head. “Maybe tomorrow. That was pretty close. Sides we got what we wanted” he crouched in front of your gasping form and removed a stray lock of hair from your face. “It’s not like she’s gonna tell on us, are ya darling?” 

“N-No” your voice trembled and you hated it. Mcree patted your head and straightened. 

“Good girl, now clean up this mess, girlie. Wouldn’t want the commander to suspect anything” you nodded still on the floor. 

They both passed you by and walked outside, Mcree whistling all the way. You laid there on the floor for another moment before letting tears stream down your face. 

“Fuck” 

You cited quietly, as you slowly stood up. Suddenly the door opened again and your whole being paralyzed. 

“(Y/N)?” The voice was soft but still held a threatening edge to it. 

You suddenly ran towards the last shower, slipping and falling on your butt. You quickly went to the corner of the cubicle and held your legs to chest. 

“(Y/N), I know you’re here.” 

You put your head on your knees and prayed he would go away. You were exhausted from locking your muscles so much, from the fear and the early training. 

“(Y/N)” the voice sounded so close that it made you jump a bit. Still, you didn’t look up. “Shit” 

Reyes pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Those two really roughened you hard and probably told you about his misdeeds. There was no way of covering up the damage, so the best he could do was be kind and put you out. 

“Are the-they gone, sir?”

“Yes,” he played it innocently. Perhaps you didn’t suspect a thing, and this whole thing could be saved “I’ll talk to them tomorrow. What did they do to you?” 

He approached and crouched in front of your form noticing how you trembled. You looked like a cornered wet kitten, scared out of her wits. He touched your arm, and you jumped but didn’t stop him. Yet you didn’t look at him. His hand held your arm and pulled you gently towards him. You let him. 

He lifted your chin gently, and your puffy eyes looked at him for once.

“Jesus” he sighed with actual concern. 

There was a nice noticeable bruise around your neck. His hand went to touch it, and you flinched but didn’t move away. His other hand went to the back of your head and came back with some blood. 

Tears couldn’t stop rolling down your cheeks, even if you tried. Although your demeanor would be turn on for him, he was more angry at the duo. He scooped you up and your entire frame stiffened in his arms. You were so weightless, like carrying a blanket. 

He grabbed your things as well and gave them to you. You held them close to your chest. 

Thank goodness no one was out in the corridors to see the prominent lousy commander carrying a meek cadet and towards his room no less. 

For a second you panicked seeing the door to his room and attempted to squirm in his hold. 

“Shh, shh it’s okay, it’s okay. I have a shower in my quarters; it’ll be safe there.”

“Nonononono, sir, sir.” 

“It’s okay, no one will get you there” the door opened, and he took you inside.


	6. Chapter 6

For some reason, you felt more in danger here. Nevertheless, he didn’t look like he cares about what you thought was safe. That fact made you question him ‘was he in on the duo's actions?’ 

The room was obscured, only a small light coming from the kitchenette was on. It gleamed on every available surface, so you could tell he had a small lounging area, an island in the kitchenette and some small tables with other lamps. Other than that you couldn’t quite know how the place actually looked like or what else it had. You didn’t ponder on it, though. Your head was hurting too much, and exhaustion was getting to you very fast. Still, you couldn’t bring yourself to relax in his grasp or his presence. The fact that he may have been behind this whole ordeal made your blood ran cold. 

He laid you down on a couch and left to get something. You didn’t even rose from your position, just stayed there. He came back with a towel. 

“I’m going to remove your clothes” you whimpered “They’re wet, and you could get sick. I’m going to need your help, okay. Don’t worry I can’t see you.”

That’s the last you heard from him as you started to lose consciousness. Now everything was getting darker, and you were starting to miss the outline of his face. 

“(Y/N)? No, come on stay with me. (Y/N)...damn”

He shook you gently, but you were out cold. Not only would it be more challenging to get you out of your clothes, but he might lose some self-dominance. 

Out of respect, he kept the lights off, except for the lamp near the couch which he turned on. He started with your shirt, took it off and folded it putting it underneath your head. 

“Fuck” he muttered. His eyes skimmed your frame until his hands moved on their own. They landed on your stomach. 

He glided around feeling your softness, how hard he wanted to kiss it. To leave marks all over it so you’d remember him. They went up. Your breasts were concealed underneath a black sports bra, and it made him wonder if you had any revealing lacey bras to match your underwear. He moved closer, his lips kissing your stomach and breathing you in. His calloused hands went over your breasts, and he resisted the urge to palm and squeeze them. Even bitting his lower lip didn’t help. 

He reached your neck; Genji sure had done a number on you. The thought of the ninja’s hands touching you the way he was, angered him. He wanted you all for himself and this moment was a turning point. From now on, he wouldn’t let you out of his sight. Even if he had to use brute force to keep you, he would. 

He unbuckled your pants and lowered them until your legs were out. He took a deep breath once more; the task was proving to be more difficult than what he thought. His hands skimmed your legs feeling the softness, how good it would feel to have them wrapped around his waist. To bite your inner thighs and make you squirm and tremble under his ministrations. Would your thighs quiver after too much pleasure? No matter, he could decorate them with open-mouthed kisses taking every bit he could. His hands went upwards gliding like a scissor would with paper. Then reached your mound, but didn’t dare touch you. No, he wanted you awake for that. For now, he would delight in your skin, until you two got close eventually. 

He grabs the towel drying you with it, then took your clean clothes and started dressing you. After he was done, he got his med kit from the bathroom and clicked on the biotic field. Its warm light worked wonders on you, especially that nasty bruise around your neck. He left to take a very cold shower, trusting you wouldn’t wake up. The thoughts weren't helping him and his little friend wanted to meet you desperately. 

When the process was finished, he was shirtless and dressed in sweatpants, already calmed down. 

His eyes softened when he glances at you, it was like he got a new perspective on you. No longer did you angered him or spite his hatred on. He felt a newfound need to protect you. 

He was sure you had put on a good fight against the two, but sometimes when they were after the same goal, it was hard to subdue them. 

He picked you up carefully and carried you to his bed. There he pulled the sheets over you and crouched beside the bed. He petted your hair with a fascination that bordered on obsession. But that’s not how it looked like to him, it was merely concern. 

He gave you a peck on the lips almost wanting to kiss you thoroughly but holding himself back. 

“Not yet, but soon” he whispered to your lips and caressed your lower lip with his thumb. 

The commander exited the room with a blanket and a pillow in hand. That night he slept on the couch. 

Morning came, and there was a heavy knock on the front door. Afraid that it was going to wake you, Gabriel rushed to it, opening it. 

Standing proud and ready for the day were Mcree and Genji. 

“Ya wanted ta see us, boss” the cowboy tipped his hat in a good morning gesture. 

“Not so loud, come in” the duo shared a confused look as they pass the threshold of the door. 

Gabriel led them to his room and opened the door. 

“Well, dress me up and call me honey, did ya had fun last night?” He grinned at the Commander. 

“Huh, my bruise’s not there” Genji added nonchalantly. 

Gabriel closed the door and glared at them. 

“You two, what were you thinking?!” Reyes whispered yelled “Thank God she didn’t know what you two were talking about. Otherwise, we would have a huge mess in our hands.” 

“Boss we were only doing what ya ask us, along with other things” he added grinning. 

“Observe from afar and don’t let her know, what part of that didn’t you two got?” 

“But sir we learned a couple of things” Genji interrupted 

“Oh yes? What kind of things?” Reyes crosses his arms across his chest like he usually did when he didn’t believe someone’s bullshit. 

“Well for starters, she seems to be on tha run. There’s nothing in her room except what's necessary.” 

“She likes to read and studies almost everything. She also doesn’t seem to be outgoing.” 

“And she has two bird tattoos. One on her lower back and another behind her right ear.” 

“We think she might’ve been in a gang.” 

Reyes arched a brow. The information gather was enlightening, perhaps there was more to you than the goodie two shoe act. He was definitely interested. Although the fact that they saw your body before he did, irritated him a bit. 

“Good” 

“There’s something else” Gabriel perked at this expectantly “she was at Morrison’s last night.” 

He almost let out a growl but contained it by pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“She hasn’t told him anything bout us, but she is doing something with him” he wiggles his eyebrows, but Genji elbowed him. 

“She was going to tell us, but you came in.”

“Fine. Good job. From now on don’t interact with her, you’ve scared her enough already. More pressure and she might go to Jack. I’ll handle the talking. Now get out before she wakes up.” 

They nodded curtly and left the suite. Gabriel turned angry at the door to his room. You had been at Morrison’s even after he told you not to. You thought you were smart, but he was going to show you how wrong you were. 

He approached the room and opened the door. You were still out cold. Gabriel made his way towards your side of the bed and crouched at your level. He shook you, earning a small groan. He did it again, and your eyes opened suddenly, and you shot up into a sitting position. Then the headache came, and it made you double over as fast as you had sat up. 

“Good morning” his voice sounded gruff, you looked at him and blushed. 

His arms were folded across his chest, and he looks every bit menacing as he always did. Except for the fact that he was shirtless and his pants were hanging a bit low. You covered your eyes with subtlety, maybe he wouldn't notice how embarrassed you were. 

“Good morning, sir” he swore his whole body heated up at the title. He seriously had to stop those unfatherly thoughts. 

“How are you feeling?” You didn’t felt like talking, especially to him but he had helped you, and it was manners to answer. 

“Better than yesterday, sir. Thanks for helping me.”

You attempted to get out of the bed. It was bad enough he had carried you, undressed and redressed you, but he had placed you on his bed. You were certainly more than embarrassed. Yet he stopped you and carefully pushed you back to bed. 

“Where do you think you’re off to. You had a rough night, and I still don’t know if you’re completely alright” he seemed and sounded concerned. But you weren’t having it. 

“But I feel fine, sir and I’m already late to morning training.” 

“Then I’ll simply discharge you” you gaped at him. 

‘What the hell, no.’ 

“Sir, that’s not necessary” you went to get out once more and yet again he grabbed you and push you back as gently as his angering form allowed him. 

“Cadet, do I need to repeat myself? Dr. O’Derain is coming to check you and according to what she says I’ll make a decision. Am I clear?” You looked him in the eyes, sighed and nodded. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good, now I’m going to call her, and you better be in bed when I come back” you nodded once more and left. 

You had a way to make him angry, to the point where it was just sexual frustration. He called Moira and explained the situation leaving out details that weren’t a concern. She agreed to meet him in his room without questions. So he put on a shirt and waited for her. 

After some minutes she appeared at his door. 

“Good morning, Gabriel.” 

“Morning” he grumbled, “she’s in my room.” 

Reyes led Moira to his room, and when he opened the door, you had fallen asleep once more. He pointed at you like it was all a mess and she stepped inside with him on tow.

She set her kit on the bed and approached you to get a closer look. You were very out to not wake up at the feeling of her ice like hands. She felt your pulse and did the regular doctor checks. Until she touched your neck and she felt some inflammation. She gave Gabriel a glare through lidded eyes but continued to check on you. She went to your head and felt the bump from the incident. 

“What did you do to her?” she asked out of nowhere. 

“Just fix her, please” he sighed tiredly. 

“You’re lucky nothing was damaged, she should be fine with painkillers and rest, lots of it for that matter. As for you...”

“It’s not what you think,” he said innocently and here comes the lie “I found her in the showers last night. She was fully clothed and banged up. I brought her here, she passed out, and I used the biotic field” Moira then grabbed a portable scanner form her kit and pointed it at you. 

When the scan beeped normal, then she was genuinely relieved and believed Reyes. 

“Just let her rest. She should be fine in a week. Now how are you feeling?” 

“I’m fine. Angry most of the time.” 

“It’s normal. Try not to kill anyone. That would certainly hinder everything. Now if you don’t require any more of services, have a good day, Gabriel” with that she left, and he didn’t even saw her out. He stayed with you and held your hand while brushing your hair to the side. 

He should probably get some breakfast for the both of you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOLO everyone, this story is either going to get very yandere and strong or just possessive and strong. I don't know how ya'll react to it, but I hope you guys like it. Enjoy! Thanks for the comments ya'll just beautiful!

Gabriel stood up and got dressed in his daily uniform. Sure he had a kitchenette, but there wasn’t enough food stocked for the both of you. He would’ve liked nothing else but to fantasize himself cooking breakfast in his sweatpants and you coming from behind hugging his waist with his shirt on. The thought was tantalizing. He added fuel to the fire and thought if you would even be able to stand after your lovemaking session. 

Since that’s not how things went, he told himself the reason you were in bed was because of that, not because of Mcree or Genji. 

He finished and dare place a gentle kiss on your forehead. He left the room and walked towards the cafeteria. There was some kind of anxiety every time he thought of you alone in his quarters. Sure he trusted Genji and Mcree but something still tugged at him. So he hurried up and grabbed two breakfast boxes. He ignores the surprised glances from the cadets. Gabriel wasn’t one to mingle with them when it came to eating. He was much too busy for the pleasantries of conversation. Perhaps that’s why he never saw you in the first place and why Morrison had gotten to you first. 

The thought was infuriating and...was he jealous? He has to talk to Moira about the emotional issues. 

Gabriel made his way back to his quarters, he got inside and settled the boxes on the small kitchenette’s island. With anticipation, he opened his room's door and inhaled deeply almost breaking whatever was nearby. 

You were not there. The bed was made, and on top of the side you’d slept on was a piece of paper. He approached it and found a hastily written note: 

“Commander, 

Thanks for helping me and for having me in your room. -(Y/N)”

He crumpled the note and exited his room. Then standing in the middle of the hallway stopped. What was he doing? Was he actually going into your room and carry you to his just with the excuse that it wasn’t safe? 

No. He had to be smart about it. He had to conjure up a plan on how to subtly keep you by his side. So he went inside, opened his personal holo-pad and with a smirk, got to work. He was going to dig up any sort of information about you, learn about your history and see if there was a possibility for blackmail. Of course, if there wasn't, he was sure he could cook something up. Gabriel wasn't below that line just yet, but with a little more pushing from your part he would make it there. Who knows what might happen, between Moira's mix inside her shots and your tantalizing yet stubborn character, he could equal disaster. 

You had made it safely to your room. Embarrassed to be walking around in your pajamas at 10 in the morning but safe inside your designated four walls. The corridors weren’t all that empty, and you got many weird glances and wolf whistles that unnerved you. You would hear a lot of those for the weeks to come. 

Yet it was necessary. The commander had already done so much for you, and you didn’t want to be a burden. Besides, you felt fine and had already missed two training sessions. 

“I’m definitely going to hear it, this time” you muttered as you got out of your clothes and into clean ones. You still had to take a shower, but it will be less embarrassing to go all the way there with your fuzzy pajamas. 

With a set of clean clothes wrapped around your towel and your toiletries, you went to the showers. Of course, there was a nagging feeling that things could turn out just like yesterday’s and that made your chest tighten. 

However, if something does happen, you would have an excuse to move over to overwatch. Just like Morrison had suggested. The thought made you smile, it would be nice to work with someone who cares and appreciates your efforts. Yet you felt like you were betraying Reyes. 

“Why the hell?” you whispered face contorting unto viable confusion. 

‘It’s not like the man had ever done anything for me except now.’

True it was never too late to do things, but for his case it was. Not only you heavily suspected he was behind your recent attack, but he seems to hate you with a passion.

You made it to the showers, got inside the last cubicle closing the door behind you and proceeding to shower. It was relatively empty at this hour. You scrubbed the dirt and shame away as you thought about how close to high school this week felt. The perfect boy crush that suddenly notices you and the bully with his sidekicks who make your life hell. It was almost a reality show. 

Out of nowhere, a wet fabric landed in front of you interrupting the train of thought. You looked at it quizzically and pick it up by one of the corners. A tiny gasp escaped you as realization rained down. It was a pair of black lacey underwear. More specifically, your pair of underwear, the ones you had inside your hamper. Angry and scared you wrapped a towel around your body and exited the stall. Only to see the fleeting image of the cowboy and the ninja exiting the showers. 

The sight made you shiver, and with some weird glances, you made your way back inside the cubicle. At least you got your pair again, but after seeing the white splotches and stains, you didn’t want it back. 

You felt disgusted and weirded out, but also angry and confused. The worst was not actually remembering when you brought that pair to the shower or when you forgot it in the cubicle. So how did it get into anyone's hands? You finished fast, got dressed and exited the showers. You debated on whether or not you should throw away the evidence. It was disgusting just having it in your hands, and you really wanted to throw it away, but you kept it just in case. The act made you cringe, but it was necessary if someone was to ask you for proof.

All in all, you had an important conversation with the commander.


	8. Chapter 8

He wasn’t happy at you in general. 

"Yes, cadet?” 

He had seen you coming, the way your hips swayed, your shoulders squared and your serious furrowed face. You seemed pissed yet to him your supposed angry face was just cute. You didn't sit in front of his desk merely stood in front of it, the anger cascading off you. Reyes, on the other hand, was enjoying your little attitude and change of character. Seeing you pissed proved you had something inside there instead of the continuous compliance he craved and disliked. His expression remained the same, but his eyes were flickering with amusement and smugness. He knew he had the upper hand and that made him giddy. 

“They are stalking me, Mcree and Genji” the words came out like you had trouble speaking. You didn't, and your voice didn't shake, but somehow it felt numbing to accuse the dynamic duo. 

“What the-? Do you have proof of this?" The commander's voice only rose a little to mask his amusement. To him, this was a game of cat and mouse, and you were just inside the cat's lair. He almost felt tempted to tell you the whole ordeal, to see your reaction when he'd told you he was behind the whole case. 

“I-Um... there is a pair of underwear, mine, thrown into my showering cubicle.” you stuttered embarrassed and flustered at the thought of speaking of your underwear to your commander. 

“And What does that have to do with them?” To add gasoline to the fire, he arched an eyebrow, never taking his folded hands from under his chin. Just in case a smile could escape due to your obliviousness. 

He had lied to many, it came in the job description, but lying to you was priceless. The way you were unaware of his antics and how you missed the details that pointed towards his handiwork, made him want to smile. He was afraid he might let you in on it just out of morbid curiosity for your reaction. 

“I saw them exiting the showers just as I went to confront whoever it was. There was no one else in the next cubicle, sir.” 

“Do you have the pair?” 

“Yes, sir, they had lots of the mystery stalker’s DNA all over them.” Your ears felt so hot, and you were sure your face was turning red from embarrassment. Reyes took an annoyed breath, of course, those knuckleheads had to tease you in some way. 

“Mrs. Y/N. I’m a very busy man, and I don’t have time to follow ghosts or make false accusations based on stress and paranoia. So get a grip on yourself or find someone who’ll listen to your claims. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of paperwork. Have a good evening.” with that said, he let out a shit-eating grin with all the intent. 

You smiled understandingly “Sorry for wasting your time, Commander.” 

You exited his office in an orderly manner as to not raise suspicions. After you were out of the corridor and away from eyesight, you quickly made your way straight towards the overwatch division. 

Gabriel felt like he had put you in your place even if your concerns were accurate and valid. Not to mention the DNA of whoever stole your panties. He would get into that later since he indeed was a busy man. He sat back relaxing a bit into his chair still keeping the grin as he replayed the scene to relish in your frustration. It was nice to finally give you a taste of your own medicine, instead of bitting his tongue instead of lashing out at you. Then as if a sudden bucket of ice-cold water fell on top of him, he also remembered telling you to find another ear. His blood ran cold, grin forgotten and replaced with concern. For a moment the victory became hollow; he had just freely handed you over into Jack’s arms. 

“Fuck!” He muttered pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance as he called Mcree and Genji telling them to intercept you ambiguously. You couldn't reach that office even if the jig were up. 

You were walking fast towards Morrison’s office. One look at your expressionless face and the people in the corridor would stand aside to let you pass. There was just one thought in mind 'If Reyes didn’t want to do anything then perhaps Jack would help.' 

It was true you weren’t in a generous mood or a forgiving one. But even your anger didn't make you blind to the work set in motion in the shadows: you saw the unmistaken tokens of the duo's personality. You were almost there, and they came out of hiding, loitering around the halls near Morrison's office. 

“The balls these people think they have” you mumbled to yourself and with a deadpanned face glanced at your options. 

The two were like sharks swimming in the shallows waiting for someone to dip their toes in the water. You had to outsmart them in their own game. So you resigned yourself and went into the bathroom with a heavy sigh. 

The duo smirked not too noticeably, and when the coast was clear, they followed suit behind you.

Mcree whistled as if one were calling an animal. 

“Here, kitty, kitty” More whistling. 

Genji looked under the stalls and saw your boots on the last one. He chuckled lowly and signaled Mcree who grinned wolfishly who went towards it dancing almost. Genji stayed behind him just in case. 

You swore this had to be one of the most intense moments in your life. Sweat rolled down your back making the clothing stick to you. 

“We can make this go the easy way or the hard way” his voice startled you, and you almost let out a yelp. 

"Oh Darling, I think ya would enjoy the easier way out" You didn’t respond. “Very well, I do like this way better.” 

His leg reared and kicked the stall's door only to discover your boots, pants, and overshirt on top of the toilet — all the articles poised as if someone was sitting inside the stall. 

Mcrees face scrunched up in confusion and the first stall door opened with a bang. You ran out in your socks, panties, and a white undershirt. Knocked on the pad of the commander's door and got inside as quickly as lighting. Breathing hard you kept watching the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Your eyes were wide, and your posture screamed panic and alertness. There was no other focus than the door, your whole body was just expecting it to open, and you would have to run again.

“You know it's weird when you enter whiteout knocking, I guess I’m already used to it... Y/N?” You were to the point hyperventilation and retreating from the door. You didn’t even hear him over the sound of your own heart beating loudly in your ears. 

Suddenly a hand came to rest on your shoulder, and you jumped so high it even startled Jack. 

“Y/N? Y/N? Hey Hey, it’s okay, what’s wrong?” You just stared at him hyperventilating. “Y/N? Are you injured what happened?” He didn’t even linger in the why your pants and shoes were missing.

“Jack?” You questioned him, and he nodded. 

“Y/N, what happened?” he fully grabbed your shoulders with carefulness.

“Jack, they’re going to come through that door, and they’re going to tell you anything to make you believe I’m crazy or paranoid. Please don’t believe them. You can't believe them." His face scrunched up in confusion and concern. 

“Who’s them? Y/N, you’re not making any sense? Th-“

“Reyes” at the mention of the name Jack stopped his sentence abruptly and looked you in the eyes. His intense blue eyes seemed to gaze into your very soul. He looks for the joke or the lie in your words, but all that he found was fear and heavy sincerity. 

“Go inside the conference room. Wait for me, don’t come out until I knock. I’ll bring you clothes, and I’ll deal with whoever comes looking for you” You almost cried and thanked him endlessly hugging him out of nowhere.

He didn’t return it fast but noticed your were trembling and hugged you giving you a sense of reassurance. Then you went inside the hidden conference and disappeared. 

Not half an hour had passed when a booming voice sounded through the corridors behind the office's door. 

“Morrison?!” Reyes was coming, and he didn't sound too happy. If the door would have had hinges, it would've been slammed to the point of no repair. 

The hissing of the office door startled you on the other side, but you remained in your position well hidden. Reyes sauntered towards Morrison, rage, and intolerance flowing off of him like steam from a kettle. Gabriel would've slammed his closed fists on top of Morrison's desk, but the blond talked before that could happen. 

“Hello to you too Gabe. Yes, I’ve been well lately. Nice to hear you’re alright too.” Morrison looked Gabriel with utmost patience, though he wished his friend could share the same sentiment. 

“Cut the crap, where is she?” Jack kept writing on whatever he had been working on, to feign innocence.

“Ooh so that’s why she was here, now it all makes sense. I thought she was joking. What the hell did she do to rile you up so much?” he answered almost jokingly.

“Insubordination for all you care now where is she, Jack?” Gabriel was surely not having any of this crap at the moment, he was in a hurry to shut you up.

Jack sighed resigned. “She’s was here a couple of minutes ago, but left when I threatened to call you. She was semi-naked running around like she was high. Before I could do anything, she left the office. She told me you were coming so I didn’t bother to call you. Didn’t see where she went either so. Would you like me to call a search for her? Jack grabbed the phone and dialed a number. The phone started ringing, and Reyes weighted his options. 

“Leave it, your boys will only scare her. I’ll do it on my own. Write her resignation and sign it, she’s going to be sorry when I find her” with that he left the room and Jack saw him walk down the corridor. Then after a couple of seconds, maybe a minute, Mcree and Genji followed him glaring at the door like it had defeated them. He looked out the door and made sure no one could get in, he closed the shutters from the windows and once everything was closed and secured he knocked on the door of the conference. No one opened. 

“Y/N? It’s me, you can open the door is safe.” 

No response. " Y/N?" 

“Umm, I’m a bit scared, Commander.” 

“I promise you there’s no one here but me and a nice cup of coffee.”

You smiled absentmindedly and opened the door. 

“Wow, If coffee makes you come out that fast, pray I never tell anyone” Your smile broadened. 

“Now tell me, what happened?”

The two of you sat down, and Jack gave you some spare clothes he had in case of emergencies. They were huge on you, but it was only until he could go to your room and get you some more fitting. You explained everything from the visiting Reyes office to the bathroom incident and today’s occurrences. You kept the previous bathroom encounter, the one that began everything since you didn't want that much attention to the fact that you had been in Reyes suite. That would certainly look bad and would make you look far less than innocent. 

Honestly, it all sounded like mindless paranormal activity, the kind where the ghost just moves the books and stack the chairs on top of each other. But the edge in your voice told Jack you were freaking out. Not to mention you had been physically assaulted and Gabriel did nothing. You didn’t dare give him the names of your assailants just in case everything backfired or took a turn for the worst. Sadly, you had to be prepared for any outcome, and one of them included Jack betraying you.

But at the end of your story, Morrison was speechless. He kept repeating everything that happened, sounding a bit incredulous yet not denying any of it. Then every now and then he looked at you like you were Lara Croft after an expedition gone wrong. 

Your coffee had been forgotten on the small table, and you simply glanced at Jack. He, on the other hand, looked like a computer processing all the imputed info. 

"So...What do we do now?" your voice was low and uncertain, almost as if you were afraid to wake him from his thinking trance. 

His blue eyes looked into your (E/C) ones, and it either melted away any doubt or heightened them. His hand kept rubbing his chin as he thought out the options, weighted the results and put it all into words. You simply gazed into his eyes watching the clockwork, swearing you could hear the tocks. 

"I think we need to talk to Reyes about his methods." 

Suddenly, his hand rested on top of yours. " Now, are you sure you're alright?" your cheeks heated up positive and under his scrutinizing gaze you were sure he noticed. 

"Yes, sir, I'm all better now. But I don't think I feel safe" You turned your face away in shame " At the Blackwatch division." 

His hand came to rest on your cheek in a loving manner. He guided your face to look at him, and you complied with tears hanging in your eyes but not falling. 

"It's okay, you can stay at this division, for the time being, I'll find a room close to mine." Tears finally fell, and he wiped them, guiding you towards him into a hug. At that moment is when you noticed you hadn't had time to et all the emotions out.

"It's alright, don't worry, I'll help you, cadet." You felt safe, even if the title made you cringe a little.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I have been struggling with some stuff (not story related) and it has affected my creativity flow. But I'm on vacation so, I should be posting more frequently. There's also like three or four more Overwatch stories coming on the way. Hope you enjoy! P.S. Love the comments they make me smile :D

You feared the worst, and damn that it happened. After you had calmed down a bit, exhaustion started to settle in. Your eyes were puffy and tired, which didn't really help your case. 

When you sensed sleep coming, you started getting out of Jack's grip. 

"You know," your words sounded slurred, your tongue like lead. " I'll take you on that room offer." you smiled like a dork, and in Jack's eyes, it was truly adorable.

"Knew you would, why don't you wait here. I'll close the shop" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully with a smug smirk.

You chuckled, and he left you to close the window shutters and shut down the computer. You felt stupid, you could've gone outside and waited for him. Hell, you could have gone to your room, but the lingering fear of the duo's watchful eyes kept you from going. So caught in your thoughts, you didn't see the man's silhouette come in front of you. It gave you a small scare. Your eyes glanced upwards to his, and the sight made you smile and laugh a bit. He was poised like a gentleman sticking out his arm for your to hold.

"My lady," you grabbed his hand and stood beside him "Let's get you a room, shall we?" 

"Thank you, good sir" you followed his little courtesy game, it made you happy to see him like this. It was peaceful to know someone like him could go to such lengths to cheer you up. "Lead the way."

Jack took you outside, the halls were almost empty, after all, it was pretty late, and most of the agents were sleeping. Both of you strolled down the halls. You held Jack's arm tightly, anxiety bubbling as you move through the hallways. Jack looked down at your form and smiled fondly, his arm then wrapped around your waist. You gasped, eyes wide and whole body stiff as Jack hugged yo sideways and continued walking with you. 

"Sir-" your voice was meek and hushed.

"Relax, no one's going to get you, I'm here."

"But-but what about your reputation?" Jack halted, you stopping along with him. He looked at you confused wich embarrassed you to the fullest " What if someone sees you with me like this. Won't this throw some dirt?...on your reputation." 

His expression was stern, and the sinking feeling that you had screwed up rose to the occasion. 

'Of course, he'd thought the wrong thing.'

Jack grabbed your shoulders and got in front of you. There was no denying you were a bit scared of what might transpire, but at the same time, curiosity kept you from doing anything sudden. 

"Y/N, don't you worry about that. You're the priority at the moment, and I could care less what people think. Now don't you worry about me, I'm seasoned, I can deal with it" he smiled his charming high school crush smile, and you swore it was contagious because you smiled and nodded in compliance. 

Jack then proceeded to lead both of you to his room. You knew this was going to happen and even though you didn't have a reputation to keep that was high ranking as the strike commander's, you still cared a bit for the little image you've made for yourself in the base. This definitely would hinder it. If word got out that you had been in not only the Strike Commander's room but the Blackwatch commander's one as well, it could even get you fired and set you out on the run again. 

Nonetheless, once Jack opened his room's door, he got inside and beckoned you after him. His suite was just like Reyes; nothing too fancy. Yet this one was a bit bigger than the Commander's, and the view from the wall-sized window was breathtaking. 

"I know I promised you a room near mine, but the truth is there are none available, so... I hope you don't feel uncomfortable staying here with...me" he scratched the back of his head while he talked like an embarrassed little boy and when he finished he looked into your eyes. You could've sworn his intense blue ones sparkled under the dim lights, and the sight made you smile warmly. 

"Not at all, Commander, I'll take the couch if that's alright with you" Jack looked baffled and shook his head. 

"No no no, now what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you sleep on the couch." 

"Jack, I-I" he perked up at the name even if he was already giving you his undivided attention, you calling him by name sparked something deep inside him. He felt excited at the mention f his name from your lips. "I wouldn't feel comfortable knowing you are sleeping on the couch." 

"Nonsense, you're taking the bed, end of the discussion. Now the bathroom is connected to the bedroom, there's a shower, and I'll see what I can find for...clothing." 

With that, he left you alone and went outside the suite. Although you were alone, you still felt like a deer caught in the headlights. He trusted you with his personal space, and he barely knew you. You were flustered, face red and hot as you realized the situation you were in. First, he gave you his clothes, and now he took you to his room. Ignoring the shyness running through your thoughts, you walked towards his room. 

The door slid open to reveal a simple layout: bed, a nightstand on each side with lamps, dresser, and a closet. Unlike Reyes' room, Jack held color. Sure everything was a clinical white and gray, but his bedsheets were a navy blue along with the room's flooring rug. You walked shyly towards what you assume was the bathroom. Yet the door opened revealing a walk-in closet big enough to hold two people inside. 

'Oops wrong door' Before you could close the door, something fell down.

"Shit," you grumbled and went inside. The light turned on automatically, and your eyes widened at the number of suits and shoes the man had. "Damn" 

You glance over a spot on the floor, there was a pinkish box. Weird. Of course, you weren't judging, but it seemed out place with all the luxury surrounding the smalling gift box. Nonetheless, Jack could come through at any moment, and it would look horrible if he found you snooping around inside his closet of all places. Quickly you picked the box, it felt light in your hands, and you noticed the label on top of it. There was a small bow near it, and you couldn't help but read it. 

 

"Y/N, I hope you like it  
Thanks for everything,  
Jack"

 

The box almost slipped your grasp. This was a gift for you from Jack. Something stirred in your heart, and you felt the nicety of being appreciated. Yet you didn't want to intrude, so you opted for faking surprise when and if he'd give the gift. But things don't work like that. 

"I was going to surprise you" you jumped and gripped the box tightly to mask the fear and embarrassment as you turned to face him with a reddened and wide-eyed face.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm so so very sorry to intrude, this must seem very rude, I opened the wrong door, and then the box fell, and I didn't want to leave it there, so I came in to place it back but couldn't help myself and...I'm so sorry, please forgive and don't think wrong of me." 

He laughed. Seeing you flustered and apologizing for something completely innocent was so precious to him, he couldn't help to let out a genuine laugh. You just reddened even more, if that was possible. 

"It's okay, Y/N, don't worry. I believe you." You breathed, " PLus it wouldn't be the weirdest thing to happen here."

"What?" the question slipped out of your mouth and your hand clasped on it in case something worse spilled to dig your grave further. 

"Nevermind that, come I'll lead you to the bathroom, we can open your gift tomorrow." You placed the box in its respective place and left the room following Jack. 

Jack guided you towards the bathroom and left you inside. He claimed that Angela gave him some spare clothing and that she said it should fit you. The truth was the things that embarrassed you kept pilling over each other, as now you had to borrow other people's clothing because you couldn't go to your room. With a heavy sigh, your step out of the Commander's clothing and folded them neatly over the sink. His bathroom was nothing exceptional or luxurious it was technical and straightforward, created for its sole purpose and nothing else.

You stepped inside the shower and under the hot stream of water. Today had been a very stressful day, and not even the steaming water helped ease the tension. You finished and tried on Angela's clothing: a black long sleeve turtle neck and sweatpants. Exiting the bathroom, you found the bed ready for you, the nightstand light on, and the blinds pulled. It was a bit odd, but you took it after all this wasn't your room not even your suite, which means not your rules. 

You placed the previous neatly folded clothes on top of the nearby drawer. And caught a glance of your form on the mirror. Angela had hit the mark, the clothes fit you well, and they accentuated your form perhaps too much. Suddenly your hands grabbed your arms, crisscrossing them over your chest, you had no bra. 

"Uggh, perfect" You muttered to yourself as you kept looking at yourself in the mirror. 

The impending thoughts were of Jack's reaction towards this. Would he think you did it on purpose? Would he assume that everything was a scam to get into his pants? Unconsciously, your ears reddened and heated. Without hesitation, you went under the covers and laid down immediately. You tried to swat away the thoughts, but then everything got worse when you remembered that Reyes had undressed you and redressed you. You hid your face under the covers, your throat felt dry, and on the verge of closing, tears threatened to spill out the corners of your eyes. This has indeed been a nightmare, if you would have hidden better, perhaps Jack wouldn't have noticed you and brought you into the spotlight towards Reyes and the dynamic duo you have come to fear and dislike. It literally felt like you were thrown to the wolves with a bow. In the end, you didn't know who to accuse, so you assumed the blame. 

Sleep evaded you the more you fell deeper down the rabbit hole. Losing yourself in your thoughts, drowning underneath the different expectations and directions you were expected to take. You didn't know which one and it was pushing you deeper still. Until you had enough and without thinking got out of the covers and up. 

With a pillow and a small blanket, you walked towards the door and out of the room. The living room was dark except for a little floating light in the coffee table. It provided a subtle golden glow, especially highlighting Jack's features as he slept. Trying not to disturb him, you moved to the floor, putting everything besides the sofa and resting there. Strangely knowing Jack was close, you felt safer, and the thoughts were replaced with him. How his ocean eyes seem to gleam, how his brow scrunches a bit when he tries hard to remember details or how he simply smiles. Everything about him felt like a dream, a high school crush that got you all flustered after so long. 

Then there was Reyes. Gabriel was gruffer, he rarely smiles genuinely since every time it looks like a smirk or a very smug grin. You couldn't deny he is handsome and every bit of sexy Jack is, but unlike him, Reyes just scares you into submission. Still, if he ever gave himself a chance, looking into his chocolate gaze would be ethereal. Your eyes closed, and the thoughts put a smile on your lips. Perhaps you could help him. 

Imagine running your hand through his soft and well trim curls while he relaxes under your touch. Holding his face in your hands while you kiss his forehead as he then tickles you with his goatee. How he most likely would spoon you as the both of you sleep. These were the thoughts Reyes went to sleep with, they made him smile and motivated him even more. Every day was a day he was close to finding some leverage, something to hold you tight and never let go. But Gabriel had to wait. Until then he would simply pull your panties under the covers of his plush bed and work himself into ecstasy. Someday that'll be your job. But till then, your wine lace would suffice. 

"Goodnight, (Y/N), sweet dreams." his voice whispered at the room. 

"Hope you sleep better. Goodnight (Y/N)" Jack whispered towards your form, his eyes were closed, but he had seen you come in and lay down beside him. 

You were asleep with a smiled as you snuggled into the pillow. Perhaps tomorrow would be better.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To think it all started like a nice day...

You groaned awake as you turned on your other side. Taking in the comfort of the cushions and the warmth of the blanket. Cushions? Your eyes widened, and you sat upright looking down. You had been placed on the sofa. 

"Good morning," you glanced at the voice, and suddenly the ethereal figure of Jack cooking made you self conscious of your unruly bed hair and your morning breath. 

"Good morning, Com-Ja- Mr. Morrison," you replied, letting out a breath you didn't know were holding. You held the sides of your hair and combed through it diligently. 

'Get it together (Y/N). Enough with the high school crush' you groaned lowly and to yourself as you unraveled yourself from the blanket. 

He chuckled lightly. "How do you like your eggs?" 

Your face reddened, and you hated how much your voice trembled as you answered "um... Scrambled, Jack-Commander you shouldn't have... I can-" 

"Of course I have to" you walked a bit embarrassed to the small island on the kitchen and sat down on the stool "you can call me Jack, (Y/N) it's the weekend."

Your brows knitted in confusion "No, is not" you countered with a smile. 

"Well, technically is Friday so close" you chuckled, and he beamed in victory. "Besides, we have some important business today."

"Important business? Come on, Mr. Morrison, it's just drawing" you teased unawares.

He turned with a smile and a plate of breakfast on his hand. "That's not what I mean. I think drawing is a very serious business..." he placed the plate in front of you and another in front of him. You stood up. 

"I'll get us some coffee or would you like juice instead" you're about to move. 

He laughed, and you blushed "Sit down, you're my guest. I should be asking those questions." 

You blushed and looked down at your plate, but the intrigue was killing you. 

"What sort of business?" You picked the fork and started eating. Jack served some juice for the two of you. 

"Well, I called a meeting..." you glanced at him, and he took his time like he didn't want you to know or was expecting you to know "with Reyes" he struggled to say. 

Somehow he didn't want to say the name, knowing full well it would bring you discomfort. And even now the mention of his comrade name felt foreign on his tongue, wrong almost. Jack knew Reyes before they both ended in Overwatch and he knew what kind of juvenile things the both of them got into back then. He had to set this right before it bloomed into something out of his control. 

Your eyes widened, and he finally brought himself to look at you. Surely you had paled, and your breathing picks up a bit as you continued to chew the bite. You swallowed and drank some juice. 

"Mr-" 

"I know you don't want this, but I can't let this slide. After you walked through my office door..."

"Naked and afraid" you blurted out dryly, and he chuckled humorlessly.

"I couldn't-can't-can't let this slide. They have to know their actions have consequences."

You took another bite of the fluffy scrambled eggs, and a smile tugged at your lips.

"Besides my lady, what kind knight would I be if I didn't defend thy honour."

You full out chuckled, "My hero."

"When you finish here, I managed to snatch a nice uniform, your size this time. You can change in my room," he smiled. 

After you offered to wash the dishes and Jack ushered you out of the kitchen, you went to his bedroom. The door slid open, and you went inside, you caught yourself smiling and wondered when was the last time someone made you laugh and glow this way. Defended you this way. You chuckled and went to the bathroom; you wanted to look good and presentable for the meeting. 

When you were done, Jack went inside, and you waited in his living room. The stress of the upcoming meeting made you fidget in the sofa, your knee bounced anxiously, and you bit your thumb. What if they got away with it and Jack loses all trust in you? What if is all a ploy and everyone is in on it? 

All the possibilities were making your head hurt, and while you spaced out, Jack stood in front of his bedroom door looking at your glazed look. He approaches you, and the sudden move made you jump, but still, you kept the worried expression. His hand gently squeezed your shoulder.

"It's gonna be quick, no need to be nervous. On the contrary, they should be nervous." You smiled, not believing a word he said.

"It would surprise you how good they can be at masking all that." 

"Nah, we'll just call them bluff, and after this, we can go have dinner together." 

"If I still can stomach anything," you rose and followed him to the front door. 

"We'll order coffee." 

"That's manipulation," you laughed.

"It's a fair deal." 

The two of you walked down the corridor content, making jokes and laughing. Everyone that passed by you two shot weird glances your way, but you were too engrossed in each other to notice them. Then you arrived and all the fun switch off. Coldness creeps up your spine, making your palms sweaty. You inhaled, and both of you entered. 

The room felt like hostile territory, your flight or fight instincts were kicking like crazy, and you weren't pretty sure which one would win. Tension engulfed you as you stayed still watching the view from Jack's office window. There really wasn't much to look at except the foliage that came before the thin blue line that signified the ocean. Your eyes weren't focused on anything; in particular, it was your thoughts that ran rampant while Jack called Commander Reyes. 

Suddenly Reyes came through, his gruff voice could be heard from the pad, and it made you tense even more to the point were your back ached from all the straining. 

"Yes? What is it, Morrison" he was annoyed and avoided the elephant in the room like it was the plague. 

"You know what it is, Reyes. We have a meeting, you and the boys." 

"Come one, Morrison, are you really going to believe a naive recruit, over my word." Jack chanced a look at you in time to see your hurt expression. Reyes words had stung more than you cared to admit, suddenly all the thoughts about him and you being friends went out the window. Now you knew there was nothing he wanted to do with you and you made up your mind. 

"Then you have nothing to lose by swinging by. I'm already expecting you three." with that, he hung up.

"I made up my mind. I'll join Overwatch," you muttered looking out the window. 

"Are you sure? I don't want you to make hasty decisions." 

"No, no. I'm sure. There's nothing for me back there." 

Then the door slide and you stood beside Jack, trying not to cringe from the scornful glances the trio gave you. The way their eyes sized you up like they could eat you alive, made your skin crawl. Your arms stayed at your sides, you knew that crossing them would mean your closing yourself, and that would give them points for intimidating you. 

"This better be quick" Reyes grunted under his breath in annoyance. 

"You know why I brought you all here, but if you need a reminder, especially you Reyes. Yesterday agent (Y/L/N) ran into my office semi-naked, claiming your 'boys' had cornered her and tried to tackle her. Imagine my surprise when she told me it hadn't been the first time and that she had gone to you with the concerns and you did nothing." By now, all eyes were on you, raging yet hiding it for Morrison. "What do you have to say?"

"Mcree, Shimada is this true?" Gabriel asked, and to you, it almost looked mocking like he knew the answer but was stalling for a better one. 

"Well, it's not ma fault that she threw he 'self at me ev'ry time she saw me. I even talked to the Commander 'bout it. I couldn't walk the halls alone anymore' without her trying ta get into ma pants. Genji had to stay with me to keep her away, but she just kept comin." 

You were always calm and collected when it came to these situations. But the moment those words left his mouth, you snapped. Your arched a brow looking at him with amusement and a smile as if he had told you a terrible joke. You even mockingly nodded like you understood the explanation. Then unexpectedly you punched him squared in the face knocking his hat off his head and making him stagger back. 

"You'd be a great writer if your head weren't that deep in your ass" You prepared for another blow, but Morrison held you back whispering calm words. He was proud of you. You had managed to punch the guy, a high ranking officer, by surprise and knocked his hat off. Gabriel watched everything unfold and couldn't deny the scene stirred something in him. He held back a smile and addressed Mcree. 

"Just answer the question Mcree, were you following her?" Jesse glared at Gabriel who in turn kept a straight and serious face ignoring the blood coming down his nose and staining his lips and teeth. 

"No," you were so enraged you might have punched the answers out of him. 

"You're dismissed," your eyes almost widened. 

The trio started exiting the room with Gabriel at the back. He then glanced at you. 

"Move it, cadet" you swore you were trembling, hands sweating and neck hot. Your whole body felt like lead, legs cemented on the floor and body stiff. The scene revolved around your flight or fight instincts, and at the moment, Morrison's window looks like a good option. But your dignity and pride held too much value to waste now. So you swallowed the lump in your throat, your eyes changed from a full, fearful expression into a calm and calculating glare. You squared your shoulders almost rolling off the sweat, stood up straight with an expressionless face, and took a breath. 

You took a definite step as if the very floor beneath you would crack under your foot. Never your eyes wavered away from the Commander's, and as you went off, Jack grabbed your wrist. 

You look at him, the clash between your (E/C) eyes and his blue eyes was enough to pull off your confidence mask. Your eyes snapped out of the spell, and the hardened glare melted away to reveal pure fear. 

"She's staying, Commander" the title came out with venom, as he kept looking into your eyes "I have further questions" Gabriel's hands turned into tight fists that trembled with force. He nodded stiffly, brown eyes glaring intensely at the scene, but eventually leaving the room, taking with him the aura of hostility. 

You breathed, your whole body trembling with the leaving adrenaline but still, the same fear lingered over you. Honestly, you were waiting for the floodgates to open. Jack pulled you to kneel in front of him, and it made you more afraid. Then he chuckled, and it turned into a laugh. Your eyes widened, this was bad. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That has been, so far, the best meeting I've had with Reyes and his crew" your breathing hitch.

"What?" your voice was meek and confused. "Am I in trouble?"

"Nononono, you're fine. That was a nice shot. You're gonna like training here."

"You mean-" 

"You're in, and no one's throwing you out. On the contrary, I think we still have dinner together. So why don't we sign your papers and then later you can pick your stuff up, and I can show you where you are gonna stay." 

You were so confused and the more good things that spilled from his lips, the more you felt paranoid and that everything was a trap. 

"Commander Morrison?" 

"(Y/N) everything's okay you don't have to worry about them." he held your face, and you smiled, although it felt weird, Jack hold was oddly comforting. 

"Okay" 

"We still need Reyes approval but leave that one to me. Why don't you go ahead and ask my secretary for your file and then we can begin." You nodded

"Thank you." you smiled gratefully.

"No problem." jack returned the smile. His eyes crinkled in actual joy, and you stood and walked towards the door. 

The minute you exited, the hair behind your neck stood up and your brows knitted in confusion. The feeling was uncalled for until you reached around the corner. Gabriel was there leaning against the hallway wall with his broad arms crossed across his chest, a seemingly permanent scowl tattoed on his lips. You tried to calm your beating heart and walk away from the scene as stealthily as possible. 

"You're leaving us" the phrase made you halt, chills went up and down your back like a rollercoaster. 

You swallowed the excess of saliva "Yes," and still the answer came out thick. 

"No, you won't," the cocky tone he used made your blood boil, and you forgot your shyness and that he still was your commanding officer. You glared at him and approached his frame.

"Excuse me?" He uncrossed his arms and stood in front, looking down on you. 

"You're not gonna make it in Overwatch. No with your background. Besides, you need my signature and permission." 

"I don't need your permission and if I have to quit and get recruited all over again, I will." you challenged eyes still locked with his

"I won't let you get in. Hell, I won't even let you get out. So stop being a brat and get your ass to the compound. You already missed training twice, and you didn't clean the showers twice. So, if I were you stop this stupid charade and haul ass." at this point, his voice got deep, and he growled the words at you. 

"But you're not me." the phrase escaped your lips and once you realized what you had said it was already too late. Gabriel's eyes widened at your defiance, and he almost lost all his composure right there. "Good day, Commander." 

Gabriel was flabbergast as he saw your form walk away from him. The audacity you had in such a tiny body made his blood boil. There was nothing special about you, and yet he couldn't part with your underwear or with the fact that he dreamt about having you under him almost every given night. 

You walked away from the Commander and felt freedom course through you. You had managed to snap back, and it felt good and liberating. Distracted by the newfound liberty, you didn't expect the pair of strong arms that wrapped around your torso, pulling you inside a random room. Your yelp was cut short by a quick punch that disoriented you. Blood rolled down your nose and met your lips; the copper taste didn't mingle well with the headache. 

Before you could strike back, your assailant roughly pushed you backward. You managed not to fall, and with the small visibility the room offered, punched back. Your punch hit its mark, and since your attacker was much bigger than you, you didn't stop hitting them. That is until another pair of arms grabbed you and subdued you. Still, you attempted to kick the person now laying on the floor. The one behind you chuckled. 

"She got you good, cowboy" Jesse laughed and sniffled. 

"Didn't I tell ya she had spirit" he stood and approached your wriggling form. The ninja had a bruising grip on your arms, and it was proving hard to escape. 

Suddenly Mcree was in your face grabbing your jaw tightly and pressing until your lips puckered in a mocking kissing pose.

"That stunt ya pulled today, nuh-uh that was a big no-no, darling" with that you spat the bloodied saliva as best as you could, and it landed on his lips and shirt at best. 

"Gotohell" you struggled to say his hands still gripping your jaw. 

Genji kicked your calves and made you kneel in front of a very angry Mcree. He didn't clean the saliva off merely licked it. 

Before things could escalate, the door keypad outside alerted the trio someone was about to open the door. Genji let you go, and the pair scrambled in the tiny space. Surprising how well they hid. The door slid open, and the person gasped at the scene. The boy looked like a recruit; he kneeled in front of you; his hands held your beaten face.

"Miss, are you alright?" 

"Behindyou" you mumbled and tried to stand, but the rookie wouldn't let you. 

The hit came sudden and swift. The Recruit was on the floor in an instant. 

"Ya' always get saved by the bell, girlie. But today we'll make sure you remember your wrongs." 

Mcree knew his time frame was limited due to their previous interruption. So cutting his fun short would have to do until he could get you alone once more. Meanwhile, that didn't mean they couldn't do other things. 

While Genji held once more your kneeling form, Mcree released all his frustrations with you. He smacked your face right then left, making sure to leave it red on both sides. The blows were hard enough to rupture the skin. He punched your nose once then twice until he was sure it broke. Blood trickled unto your lips and rolled down your neck. Once he was sure you were disoriented enough and in no mood to fight back, Genji released you. Your upper half fell to the ground with your arms supporting you. You spat the blood, but it kept coming, and eventually, it was no use. Mcree crouched and took your chin in his hand, lifting your eyes to him. He then kissed you abruptly. You whined and tried your best to move away. The feeble attempts only spurred him on as he bit your lower lip hard enough to draw more blood. You took the opportunity and bit his lips as hard, making him let go in favor of touching his now bloodied lips. Seeing the red on his gloves, he then punched you out of anger, and the blow pushed you backward entirely. 

"Have your fun and make it quick" Mcree then exited the room and waited outside. 

Genji didn't have that much of a quarrel with you. But his twisted intentions and perversions ran rampant whenever he thought of you. To him, you were a test subject just like he was to others. So with one of his shurikens, he lifted your shirt and started carving out random lines. Your shrieks were stopped by his free hand as he managed to carve them out even with your wriggling. When he finished, the blood had pooled a bit under you, and your breathing was erratic. He then bid you goodbye, and the duo left the corridors just in time. They had to lay low. That could be achieved by dumping their things hastily and making it look like they've been framed. 

Your eyes were getting so heavy; still, you didn't go to sleep. You were losing sensibility in your body, and yet, you didn't fell asleep. That is until the door opened and you heard the familiar voices of the commanders — both of them. 

"(Y/N)?!" That was definitely Jack. 

"Fuck" that was Gabriel for sure. 

Arms picked your tired body and pulled it close to a muscular chest. Your eyes didn't open. 

"I was...whondherinth when...you whould sh-show uhp" you managed to say and attempted a smile then everything faded. 

"Gabe, who did this?" 

"How the hell should I know? This is why I don't let my agents mingle with yours, Jack!" 

"Let's not do this here!" Morrison picked up your body and rushed by Reyes, who merely glared at him. 

Gabriel then glances at the spot you've been on and noticed the blood. Someone was bound to die for this; he would be sure of that. With closed fists, he rushed behind Morrison as he carried you towards the medic wing.

"Angie!! Ziegler, damit!" He was desperate as he called for Angela, but no one seemed to come out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about this baby. YEET. I feel like this chapter is no good. But rest assured there's more to come.

"Angie!" Jack called frantically, and a blonde-haired head rushed in out of nowhere. 

"Jack! What's-" she looked at him and then at the bundle in his arms. You weren't moving, and if your shallow breathing was any indication, you were nearing critical condition. 

"She got jumped." Angela didn't question him further, she knew there was something weird behind the statement and things weren't adding up, but she didn't press it. 

"This way." 

Angela leads Jack to a closed room with a clinical bed. The room was the farthest one in the medical wing, but also the one closest to her office. She had a feeling she might need to keep a closer eye in you. Jack drop you gently on the bed as Angela got to work, cutting your clothes to reveal the damage. You had random lines scattered over your torso and thighs. Besides the trauma to the face, you needed a small transfusion, and a couple of hours near the biotic field should help your body heal. 

"I need you two to get out." 

"Ange-" Gabriel started, but Jack looked at him sideways, and his lips closed, and he nodded curtly, leaving the room with Jack behind him. 

Angela got to work as the door slid closed behind the two men. 

Once outside the room, in the hallway, Gabriel pushed Jack, slamming him hard against the wall. Jack grunted, holding Gabriel's arms, glaring into his brown eyes. Too much rage swirled in the man irises, concealed by a cheap scowled that no longer worked with Jack. He then grabbed Gabriel's arms and turned him, pushing him against the wall instead. Indigo eyes now glaring into Gabriel's as their anger and frustrations stew over each other. The general sounds of beeping medical machines, people's steps tapping in a far off hallway, and their overall heavy breathing became white noise for the two men as they had an eye contest, and their minds whirled with different thoughts. 

"This is your fault, Jack."

"Nonono, don't pin this on me, you—" Jack pushed him once more against the wall, knocking the air out of Gabriel. "You fucked up, and like always, I have to clean up after you. I'm taking her out of your hands." 

Gabriel growled under his breath and pushed Jack away from him, making him stumble back, stunned at the act. 

"She is my cadet, my responsibility; that's why I didn't want her to mingle here, with you. Look at what happened. The cadet beside her was yours" Gabriel's voice kept rising in tone as he talked. 

"Up until now, you had never noticed her, and suddenly you're jealous. If I didn't know you better, I'd say you like her " that did it, and Gabriel punched Jack square in the jaw. 

Jack expected the reaction. Still, he looked amazed at Gabriel's gall, and he suspected Gabriel's attitude sparked from that one thought, and this confirmed it. He straightened, still grabbing his jaw and then return the punch. Suddenly both men were plain out brawling outside the room. 

"Sluta!" Angela's sterned voice pulls both men out of their session, but not enough for them to actually stop. 

They were too deep in fighting each other until someone else punched them both. Ana. Captain Amari had intervened, placing herself in between the raging men. Her fingertips touched both their heaving chests. 

"What has gotten into you two?!" it was a rhetorical question, but she hopes to get an explanation later.

Gabriel panted, his brow was split, making blood seeped down freely the side of his face. Jack faired no better; his creamy skin made the already forming bruises more visible under scrutiny. His lip was broken, along with his brow, blood rolling down from the wounds into his gray shirt. 

Ana stayed in between both men just in case, and Angela stayed near the door to your room, confused by their fight. 

"This is not over, Morrison," Gabriel panted as he walked backward and down the hall.

"Likewise," Jack replied under his breath but stayed in the hallway, panting and wiping the blood from his lips before it invaded his mouth. 

Ana looked at Jack, expectant her eyes wide yet stern. Jack simply looked at her and then over her shoulder towards Angela. 

"Please inform me of her condition and let me know when the cadet wakes up, Ange" with that, he started walking off the opposite direction to Gabriel, leaving two very stunned and confused women to look at each other. 

Gabriel's anger simmered down when he reached Moira's lab. The redhead was brewing some concoction when the door to her lab slid open rather quick. She could feel Gabriel's rage, and when he turned to look her in the eyes, she could see the darkness in his stare. Their little side project was working, and that alone sent a thrill up her spine, making her smirk smugly. 

"Gabriel, What on Earth happened to you?" she signaled to the gurney nearby her table, and he made his way to it, sitting with his head hanging low. 

The sight was cute, his curly hair unruly, blood dripping from his wounds, and splatting silently on the tiles. His shoulders were hunched down in disappointment, but they raised every time he breathed heavily. Moira grabbed his jaw none too gently and made him look her in the eyes while she assessed the damaged done to his face. He knew ina day or two all the evidence of the fight would be history due to the super-soldier program, but still hurt like hell. Jack had done him a number, and although he tried to focus on something else, the more he tried, the more he got reminded. The rage that simmered down partially started bubbling up again as if it was boiled over-literal fire. Moira saw his twitches, the way his jaw clenched and unclenched and how his breathing increased, and his shoulders showed how rapidly. She knew coaxing him into calmness would be fruitless. That would only make him bottled everything up like he always does. But this time, she couldn't let him boil over and tuck it away because the moment he was to explode, it would prove disastrous. It would attract eyes to their side projects. 

"Gabriel" Her voice was stern yet calm and almost soothing, but he ignored her. Instead, his eyes were looking forward but not really looking. His face was scrunched up in a scowl that deepened the more he stared. She let his jaw go gently and went on with the check-up.

"Your wounds are minor; there seems to be no trauma, no stitches needed, just open a biotic field and stay near until you feel better. Everything else should be gone in a couple of hours. Though I do suggest you cover-up, we don't want unwanted attention." Her eyes looked at him once more to find that he seemed not to be listening, she sighed in understanding or perhaps giving up. She herself couldn't deduce which one was. Instead, she glanced at him once more. 

"How is she?" the question was asked lowly, her tone neutral, but her intention was genuine. She really does like you and could come to consider you a friend if your meetings become more recurring. 

At the question, Gabriel perked up, and finally, his eyes met hers. They looked haunted, but still, in his whiskey eyes, she could see the rage and guilt consuming him. He let out a heavy inhaled, and his eyes closed like the memory of you calmed him instantly. 

"She's stable. Just some cuts, bruises, nothing a biotic field and rest can't fix" when he finished his eyes opened once more, looking at her to see her reaction. 

Moira nodded. Her expression turned thoughtful, as if she was weighing and considering things. 

"I'll have Angela transfer her here—" 

"No," Gabriel cut her off and stood up from the gurney. 

"I'll treat her to the best of my abilities you know this" 

"I have no doubt about it, but it's not 'you' I'm concerned about" he made his way to the door but stopped in front of it and sighed heavily "I'll see what I can do about her. Meanwhile, I'll send two guys here, might as well be ready." 

After that, he left, and Moira's head slightly turned to the side like a lost puppy. She shrugged it off and continued her work. Yet she couldn't shake you off her head, every time she mixes components and placed them on the homogenizer, she was just stuck. Moira then was struck by inspiration. She was going to help you be stronger, perhaps that way you could be close friends. Determined behind the lab's door, she started her own side project.   
_____________________

The afternoon bled into the evening rather quickly, and Jack found himself sitting on his office loveseat with a glass filled with amber liquid. The contents swirled with a flick of his hand, and he drank it whole while pressing the glass with ice to his brow. He didn't even want to face Angela in the medical wing after his brawl with Gabriel. He felt embarrassed for both of them, more when Ana had to get involved for them to stop. Angela was young, and he didn't deserve to see that scene. Jack found himself scoffing and scowling at himself, his brows wrinkling in disgust. He was genuinely mortified at what happened, and he couldn't stop his mind from thinking perhaps Gabriel also saw his desire for you. He should apologize to Angela at least on behalf of both of them, later explain the situation to Ana, and maybe if he were feeling gracious enough, he would calmly confront Gabe about the whole thing. 

Jack got up, leaving the empty glass on the coffee table and made his way to the door. 

You woke up engulfed by warmth. It was a nice feeling, not the kind of heat that'll leave you sticky, sweaty, and uncomfortable. It's the kind of warmth that makes you feel wholesome and safe. The strong antiseptic smell wafted around you, and you deduced you were in the medical wing. Since when are the medical beds so damn comfortable? When you opened your eyes, the room was dark, except for the light coming from behind you. You were still on the Overwatch side of the building, which explains the comfortable bed, and the nice wholesome feeling must be the biotic field. Still, you felt terribly sore all over. A small wave of dizziness hit you, and you felt dazed, it had to be the pain meds.

Apart from the small light coming from behind you, the whole room was shrouded in darkness since the light could illuminate very little. Then you heard it. It was faint, and at first, you thought it was a thing from the chemicals in your system. But then it repeated, a small sniffle followed by a sigh. Your eyes tried to locate the source, but you felt so comfortable that you didn't want to turn your head to the side. But the sound came again, and you felt very tempted to look, that is until whoever was beside you came into view, and you snapped your eyes shut. 

"This is my fault," Gabriel "I never should've done it, but—but I couldn't stop," he sniffled once more, and a small gruffed sob escaped him. "I don't know what came over me, but I couldn't stop, and now I fuck it up, without even letting you give me a chance" he clicked his tongue, and his hand came to rest on yours. 

The contact was making your sleeping act harder. His thumb stroked circles on your hand, the softness of his fingers felt nice, and it was lulling you to actual sleep. You were fighting hard to listen to him. 

"I just hope you can forgive me. I'm not good with feelings," he laughed humorlessly, and you heard the faint swish of liquid inside a bottle. He was drunk, "I—I love you. I had never seen you in my ranks; you're just so quiet and nice and shy. It never occurred to me that it would be so...consuming. I can't stop thinking about you, and—I don't think I want to."

You were sure the confession tinged your skin red a bit. The way his hand went from your hand up your arm to lovingly hold your cheek. Gabriel caressed your cheek, and a fond smile appeared on his lips. His eyes held complete admiration for you and the way your cheek fitted in his hand. The bruises had almost disappeared due to the biotic field, and your skin looked new, a few scars littered some patches, but they just made you look even lovelier. Gabriel's drunken haze and bliss were interrupted by the swishing of the door being opened. He scowled and turned to see Morrison on the door frame. Jack stiffened once he saw Gabriel, his face showed how surprised the scene made him until it became a scowl when the bottle in Gabriel's hand came into view. Gabriel followed the path of Jack's eyes until he was looking at the semi-full bottle in his hands. He staggered backward a bit; yep, he was drunk. He sniffled, and for a couple of more seconds, the room grew awkwardly quiet. You might have been close to sleep but still could feel the tension shift in the air. Jack didn't move from the door, and Gabriel was still looking down at the drink. 

"Want some?" He offered, eyes lifting to meet Jack's indigo eyes. Jack's whole body relaxed, and he finally entered the room. He pulled one of the nearby chairs and came to sit beside Gabriel. 

Gabriel passed the bottle to Jack as he leaned his forearms on his thighs, eyes staring at everything all at once. Jack took a mouthful of the alcohol, and it burned down his throat, making him cough a bit. That made Gabriel chuckle. 

"You were always such a lightweight when it came to tequila," Gabriel took the bottle from his hands and took a big gulp, downing it easy. 

"Yeah, my tastes in alcohol were far better," Jack smiled, replying to Gabriel, who, in turn, smirked back. 

The veil of sleepiness was lifted by intrigued, and you heard their friendly banter. 

"I'm sorry," Gabriel said out of the blue. If Gabriel weren't drunk, Jack would've pinned the red tinge decorating Gabriel's cheeks as blushing "I was a jerk—"

"Like always," Jack cut him off playfully. 

"Let me finish, you ingrate. "Gabriel blushed even more, and Jack found himself entranced by it "I just...I was jealous. She likes you more, and I just saw red" Gabriel looked at Jack to find his face in front of his. 

"I'm sorry too" Gabriel looked at Jack's lips as he talked, licking his own "I shouldn't have punched back. I should have just walked away" Gabriel met Jack's eyes and clashed his lips on his.

Jack pulled him on, grabbing him desperately and roughly. The bottle was placed on the floor as they both drank each other. Jack broke the kiss to breathe, and they both stayed there, bumping their foreheads together but neither daring to open their eyes. 

You heard the door open and close. To make sure you were alone, you waited for a couple of minutes, and there was nothing except the humming biotic field and the light thrumming sound of the A/C. Your eyes opened, and you swore you had never experienced such an auditory confusion, but at the same time, you knew what had happened. It wasn't unheard of, the rumors spread and their relationship before the omnic war and through it was not so secretive as they thought. But you were so confused about your feelings. The truth was you liked Jack, your time with him was amazing, and you saw a future for that relationship. But with Gabriel, you felt there was nothing but embers on their way to being extinguished. He mistreated you after he had found out you and the commander were "seeing" each other late at night. Gabriel had assumed that you were actually with each other, and that made his blood boil, but the way he expressed himself only made you feel unwanted and, therefore, unloved. To you, there was no harm done in being with Jack. But now, after he confessed to liking you, being unable to think of someone else and even going as far as saying the attack was his fault. The whole thing made your insides churn. Him confessing the attack was his fault only let you know, he had sent the dynamic duo to sniff you out. 

You sat up with some difficulty, groaning as you did. The realization hit you, like a punch to the gut. Gabriel's sick perception of love made cry. He had ordered Mcree and Genji to follow you around and even go as fas as to hurt you so that he could appear the hero of the situation. You felt so angry and resentful, but what was worse, you felt betrayed. What was Jack's involvement in this then? Was he another pawn so Gabriel could still be the hero? Or was he acting on his own accord? 

The questions made your head hurt, and you laid back again, tears escaping your closed eyes. You just wanted the bed to swallow you. The embarrassment alone was doing the job, but you actually wanted to disappear. Leave this place, and the people in it, behind. But Gabriel was right; you wouldn't fit in Overwatch, not with your background. The thought of having to stay on Blackwatch, made your chest tighten, you'll have to face them again every day. 

You gave up on your thoughts, tears kept falling unto the pillow, and you wished Gabriel had left the bottle on the floor so you could at least numbed yourself. But you weren't that lucky.


End file.
